fishcordfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother
Summary Founder of Mother's Army. Likes art, video games, books and cats. Will literally kill for her cat. Others have said: Artistic motherfucker, an angel must've descended directly from heaven and blessed this motherfucker when she was a babe with all this damn talent because Holy Shit I'm shook. good admin haha was vored by father at some point, probably Mother Nature Conspiracy There has been speculation as to whether Mother has any connections with Mother Nature. Some propose evidence of Skelior secretly being Mother Nature in disguise as a Norwegian admin of Fishcord, and the name 'Mother' is to secretly lead one to believe that Mother cannot be Mother Nature, as the nickname itself would seem to give away the disguise. The theorists suggest that the nickname is, in fact, a decoy that uses reverse psychology to make sure that the connection between Mother and Mother Nature is dismissed. Evidence Mother often has a theme of nature and natural things, both on Discord and on Tumblr. Her nickname on Discord for a long time featured flower emojis on either side of her nickname (��), her name on Tumblr is 'Witch of the Wilds', and she has drawn in the past hybrids of people and plants and has asked members of Fishcord for any ideas on which plant to draw as a human. Her attitude towards others on Fishcord is seen by many theorists as yet more evidence of the relationship. Most of the time she can be very loving and forgiving, but at times she can have a fiery temper to protect what she loves. This is seen as the expected behaviour of Mother Nature, as normally nature is seen as being very peaceful and beautiful, but it can also bring natural disasters,such as fires, floods, hurricanes, and volcanoes among other things, which can lead to destruction on a wide scale. Mother has not yet made a statement on the correlation between her and Mother Nature, and will not likely make such statement in the foreseeable future. However, those that firmly believe the theory (sometimes called Motherists) are continually searching for more evidence that Mother is, indeed, Mother Nature; and they are currently not showing any signs of rest until every piece of evidence has been accumulated and the 'truth' of Mother has been revealed. STUFF AND THINGS Interests: * Art ** Conceptual art, character design, worldbuilding * Literature ** Fantasy, YA, History and Psychological Thrillers in particular * Video Games ** Fantasy games ** RPGs ** some MMOs and MoBAs Fandoms: * Dragon Age * The Elder Scrolls * Assassin's Creed * Overwatch * Boku no Hero Academia (hhhnngh allmight tiddy good) * Marvel ** Mainly MCU (and the Loki comics (Agent of Asgard?)) * DC ** Batman (new 52 comics) ** DC Bombshells ** Gotham * How to Get Away with Murder * Star Wars (literally all of them, don't @ me) * Stranger Things * Some anime, ask me if you wanna know * Pokemon * Throne of Glass * A Court of Thorns and Roses * Outlander * The Arcana (Nix Hydra) * Others, just ask me Where to find me: * https://linktr.ee/skelior Category:Members Category:Mods Category:Admins Category:Bluey's Beautiful Bastards Category:Srolocs' Society Category:Mother's Army